Old Friends
by Kirinenko
Summary: Resumen: Yuri y los demás salen de paseo mientras visitan a los dragones cuando, de repente, escuchando un ruido fuerte en el bosque. Van al sitio del que viene el sonido que escucharon porque pensaron que se trataba de personas que querían matar a los dragones. Cuando se acercan más al sonido, se encontraron con misterioso chico. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Lunamoon007

ID: 6035546

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram, Yuri, Conrad y Gunter salieron a dar un paseo mientras visitaban a los dragones un día, mientras se aseguraban de que estuviesen a salvo y de que no hubiese furtivos al acecho.

De repente, oyen un fuerte ruido procedente del interior del bosque. Van en busca de lo que escucharon, pensando que era hecho por personas que querían cazar dragones, ya que esta área estaba considerada fuera de los límites.

Cuando se acercaron al sonido, se encontraron con un chico saltando de un árbol.

Gunter y Conrad vieron que Yuri se está acercando al chico junto con Wolfram, el cual estaba cogido a la mano de Yuri y lo acompañaba. Siguieron con curiosidad a Yuri y Wolfram, mientras iban a hablar con el niño.

Yuri saluda al niño "Hola, mi nombre es Shibuya Yuri, ¿cómo te llamas?"

El chico le mira y piensa para sí _'¿qué está haciendo este tipo?'_ pero, no obstante, tiene buenos modales y decide responder "Mi nombre es Misaki. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Yuri está feliz de que el chico respondiese a su pregunta. Le sonríe ampliamente "Necesitamos ver que está pasando tras de ti" el chico parece reticente a ello y parece que no quiere dejarles pasar.

Conrad y Gunter se da cuenta de las dudas del chico y está preparado para pasar a la fuerza.

Yuri ve esto y frunce el ceño "¿Qué estáis haciendo? Bajad las espadas"

Misaki sonríe suavemente 'Parece un buen tipo'. Mira a Yuri y capta su atención al hablar "Eres un buen chico, me gustas. Puedes pasar pero, como la música sigue sonando, te aconsejo que entres con cuidado"

Yuri asiente y le da las gracias al chico. Empieza a alejarse caminando pero Wolfram tira de su brazo "Espera, Yuri, no le agradezcas simplemente, ¿de qué se trata esa advertencia?" Cuando Wolfram se gira para preguntarle al chico, este ya ha desaparecido.

Conrad y Gunter parecen perplejos porque no se dieron cuenta de la partida del chico. Decidieron ignorarlo y siguiente con sus asuntos, ya que podían escuchar la música cada vez más fuerte.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y Yuri está preocupado de que sea mucho ruido "¿De qué creéis que debemos tener cuidado? Quizás sea una fiesta secreta. Quiero decir, hay música sonando… ah, pero pueden estar torturando a alguien y por eso la música… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Wolfram tira del brazo de Yuri "Relájate, debilucho, estás reaccionando exageradamente"

"Estoy seguro de que no es nada, pero deberíamos prepararnos para cualquier cosa. Manteneos alerta" Gunter ni pudo evitar el ser ligeramente paranoico. Wolfram solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Misaki estaba subido en los árboles, siguiéndoles _'Espero que mi hermana acabe antes de que lleguen, o estarán en peligro. Y me gusta un poco ese chico'._

Llegan a una zona desierta del bosque y ven una mujer joven con una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, pantalones cortos y botas negras hasta la rodilla del mismo color y una coleta alta que se movía rápidamente y haciendo lo que parecía ser un entrenamiento con la espada al ritmo de la música. Se quedaron atónitos al ver a la chica en mitad del bosque, Gunter y Wolfram se quedaron mirándola con asombro. Conrad instantáneamente puso una mano sobre su espada, encontrando extraño el ver a una chica usando una espada con una venda en los ojos en mitad del bosque.

Yuri no pudo evitar el mirad con fascinación "Es increíble" susurra. La música se detiene y también la chica a mitad de un movimiento. La chica lentamente se quita la bufanda de los ojos y bebe algo de agua.

Poco después, ven a un joven dragón bajar y aterrizar sobre su cabeza.

Yuri, preocupado, intenta correr hacia la chica. Cuando finalmente la alcanza, ya está sosteniendo al dragón y apuntando la espada a su cuello.

La joven le mira con dureza "¿Quién eres y qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

Conrad y Gunter estaban a punto de atacar, pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera sacar sus espadas, habla una vez más "Su cuello será cortado antes de que podáis alcanzarme, así que quedaos atrás"

Conrad estaba enfadándose, pero decidió quedarse en su lugar, sin querer que Yuri saliese herido, pero aun así sostenía la vaina.

Justo en ese momento, no podía pensar como un soldado, todo lo que podía pensar era que su prometido podía salir herido si no hacía algo rápido. Wolfram ve la posición protectora que tiene esta hacia el dragón. Deja caer su espada y corre cerca de Yuri y la chica "Para, no le hagas daño, por favor, vinimos aquí para asegurarnos de que no hubiese cazadores furtivos"

La chica echó un vistazo a Wolfram y bajó su espada, así que Wolfram procedió a correr hacia Yuri y abrazarlo. El pequeño dragón saltó de los brazos de la chica y se movió tras su pierna.

Yuri correspondió el abrazo de Wolfram y la chica les sonrió "Decidme vuestros nombres"

Yuri se calma y con un brazo todavía alrededor de la cintura de Wolfram, mira a la chica "Mi nombre es Yuri, el rubio de aquí es Wolfram, y los dos de allí son Conrad y Gunter"

Conrad y Gunter todavía están bastante lejos de los chicos y no pueden escuchar lo que está pasando. Sin embargo, Conrad se da cuenta de que la chica baja la espada, pero todavía la tenía en la mano. Entonces los chicos decidieron no atacar hasta que bajase la guardia por completo. Gunter y Conrad empezaron a hablar el uno con el otro.

La chica siguió hablando "Mi nombre es Luna" les sonrió ampliamente "Eres… Shibuya… Yuri, supongo. Es agradable verte de nuevo, a ti también Wolfram" Yuuri y Wolfram parecían desconcertados. _'Mierda, no debería haber dicho que también a Wolfram… Oh, bueno, seguramente no pensarán demasiado en ello'._

Yuri mira bien a Luna y, después de unos segundos, choca el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra, pues acababa de recordar algo "¿Puede ser Luna onee-san…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Wolfram reacciona al nombre pero no sabe por qué esta chica le conoce.

"Yuri, es genial verte de nuevo, aunque nunca pensé que te vería aquí"

Luna puso su espada negra de vuelta en su vaina y prosiguió "Yuri, esta es mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar"

Yuri la mira con incredulidad "Luna oneesan, ¿cómo es eso posible? Quiero decir… no sabía que eras de este mundo, es genial verte aquí"

Pudo ver que Yuri todavía está confundido así que hace un comentario más y decide cambiar de tema "Sí, bueno,, te dije de ciertos eventos que me habían llevado a tu mundo… bueno, en realidad dije vecindario, pero no puedo saber muy bien que estaba en un mundo diferente. ¿Cierto? De todos modos, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Yuri todavía está confundido pero tan feliz de ver a su antigua amiga, que cree que podrían hablar más de eso en otro momento. Yuri le sonríe "Quería ver a mis amigos los dragones otra vez, así que vine aquí pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, vengo mucho aquí a practicar y…"

Wolfram se mete en la conversación, furioso "No entréis a vuestro pequeño mundo, no es el momento para eso" resopla y hace muecas pero no parece sentir los mismos celos que normalmente siente cuando Yuri está cerca de otras mujeres.

"Deberíamos acercarnos a Conrad y Gunter y decirles que conoces a esta chica" en el momento en que termina de hablar, siente que tiran de él.

Conrad corre hacia Luna y se prepara para atacar, Yuri y Wolfram están demasiado conmocionados como para reaccionar y Gunter los estaba alejando.

Luna esquiva fácilmente pero no saca su espada ya que no quiere lastimar a los amigos de Yuri, pero está preparada para protegerse a sí mismo y al bebé dragón.

Sin embargo, cuando Conrad estuvo a punto de atacarla nuevamente, Misaki salió de entre los árboles y bloqueó sus ataques.

"Cómo te atreves a atacar a Luna oneesan" grita Misaki.

Conrad estaba furioso porque Luna había apuntado con su espada a Yuri y estaba cegada por todo lo demás. Atacó con toda su fuerza y derribó al chico, Luna se puso furiosa pero no iba a atacar al amigo de Yuri, así que, en su lugar, dejó al bebé dragón y corrió para coger a su hermano menor.

Parece que el hombre llamado Conrad usó la empuñadura de su espada y Luna solo quería asegurarse de que no estaba herido. Mientras ella estaba de espaldas, Conrad todavía estaba cegado por la ira, por lo que inició otro ataque.

Yuri y Wolfram le gritaron a Conrad "PARA" pero no pudo parar y, en su lugar, disminuyó la fuerza.

La espalda de Luna fue cortada y comenzó a sangrar y rápidamente se desmayó. Yuri y Wolfram corrieron a su lado.

Yuri cogió a Luna para ver la herida "Tenemos que llevarla al castillo"

Entonces Yuri vio a Misaki llorando "Lo siento, Misaki, pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que Luna oneesan esté bien"

Conrad se sorprendió al ver lo preocupado que estaba por la chica y se vio lleno de remordimiento sabiendo que Yuri la conocía "Heika, lo siento mucho. No lo sabía. Pensé que iba a hacerle daño"

De repente, los dragones comenzaron a acercarse y Misaki se dio cuenta "Como la sangre de mi hermana ha sido derramada, los dragones están furiosos"

Todos miraron fijamente al más joven, sintiéndose completamente confundido y sin entender nada.

Misaki está tan emocional que solo da vueltas "¿Veis a ese bebé dragón de ahí? Es Drago y le pertenece a mi hermana. Si mi hermana no despierta pronto, empezará a llorar y los dragones atacarán para protegerla, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer para atrasar el ataque"

Yuri finalmente reacciona e intenta entender al chico "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi hermana cuida muy bien a los dragones en esta área, ella actúa como su madre y ellos, a su vez, la tratan como su ama. Imagina que tu amo está en peligro, se enfadarían como ese tipo que está a tu lado, Yuri"

Yuri mira hacia Conrad y luego de nuevo al chico "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

Misaki sigue llorando y continúa diciendo "Nada, generalmente puedo calmarlos, pero cuando huelen su sangre, solo ella pueda detenerlos"

Un dragón enorme aparece, aterrizando ante ellos, preparándose para atacar.

Wolfram inmediatamente empieza a alejarse de Gunter y se acerca a Yuri "Intentaré curarla, así que apártate"

Yuri ve a Wolfram acercándose y está preocupado "Aléjate, es peligroso intentar curarla. Conrad, quédate cerca de Wolfram y protégele"

El dragón mira a Yuri y parece estar esperando a que se mueva.

Drago se acerca al dragón, frotándose contra su pierna, luego se acerca a Yuri, que ha estado tratando curar a Luna. El pequeño dragón se apoya en Yuri y comienza a llorar.

Al ver al pequeño dragón llorar, el grande supone que Yuri es el que ha hecho daño a su amo y ataca a Yuri.

"Yuri" grita Wolfram tras Conrad.

Pero antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar y correr hacia allí, Luna se levanta y bloquea el fuego con una enorme barrera "Detente, estoy bien y lejos de estar muerta. Volved a vuestras casas; me marcho del bosque un tiempo" siguió mirando a los ojos al dragón.

Yuri y Misaki están sorprendidos de que Luna pueda levantarse tan pronto, ambos gritan "Luna oneesan, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy lo suficientemente bien para salir de aquí, vámonos ya; no sé cuánto pueda aguantar"

Los dragones parecen empezar a calmarse y observan como Luna se pone de pie sin ayuda y comienza a alejarse de la zona boscosa.

En el momento en que salieron del bosque, Luna se derrumba, Yuri y Misaki la cogen en sus brazos.

Conrad y Gunter se apresuran a preparar sus caballos y regresar rápidamente a casa.

Yuri hace que Gisela venga a quedarse con Luna en el momento en que llegan al castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Misaki va con Gisela y se queda en la habitación de Luna todo el tiempo mientras está dormida.

"Ya han pasado horas, ¿por qué no ha despertado?" Yuri está sentado y Wolfram agarra a Yuri e intenta consolarlo.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que despertará en cualquier momento" Yuri abraza la cintura de Wolfram y se apoya en su estómago "Gracias, Wolf"

Wolfram se inclina y besa la frente de Yuri. Este empieza a sonrojarse y él también, pero luego la puerta comienza a abrirse.

Misaki entra en la habitación de Yuri "Mi hermana está empezando a despertarse" los chicos se levantan y van a la habitación de al lado, donde habían dejado a Luna.

Entraron y vieron a Luna sentada en la cama con Drago justo a su lado y Conrad inclinado y sosteniendo la mano de Luna.

Wolfram se sorprende de ver a Conrad actuar de esa manera "Conrad, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Luna suelta una pequeña carcajada "Relájate, Wolfram, Conrad no está proponiendo nada, solo se está disculpando" entonces empieza a reírse y todos los chicos comenzaron a sonrojarse.

"Fue una buena siesta" dice Luna.

Wolfram la mira con la boca abierta "Nap, ¿de qué estás hablando? Has estado durmiendo durante cuatro días"

Luna ladeó la cabeza "Oh, cierto. Lo siento, me llevó algo de tiempo, normalmente me recupero más rápido pero ya que la herida era bastante grande y tuve que usar una gran barrera para bloquear el fuego mientras estaba herida, me llevó más tiempo recuperarme. ¿Pero Misaki no os dijo que no estaba en peligro de verdad? Desperté una vez y tuve una conversación con Gisela hace unos tres días, pero necesitaba descansar más"

Yuri estaba estupefacto "¿Qué? ¿Despertaste? Sabía que tendría que haberme quedado a tu lado todo este tiempo pero, Gisela, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Misaki se levanta para defender a Gisela "Le dije que no se lo dijese a nadie, considerando que la razón por la que tuvo que recuperarse fue por culpa de ese tipo, Conrad. No veía ninguna razón para dejar que os relajaseis tan pronto"

Yuri parecía molesto y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Luna golpeó a Misaki en la cabeza "¿Estás locos? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que Yuri y Wolfram se preocupen por mí de ese modo?"

Después de ver la reacción de Luna, Yuri dijo que estaba bien y se sintió mejor.

Luna mira a Conrad "Todo está perdona, puedes relajarte Conrad, y sé por qué lo hiciste. Pero, además de eso, tengo hambre"

Conrad está feliz de que Luna le haya perdonado "Prepararemos una fiesta para ti y nos presentaremos de nuevo"

Los chicos dejaron a Luna y a Misaki solos durante un rato, Conrad va a empezar las preparaciones y Yuri invita a Yozak y Gwendal a comer con ellos.

Yuri estaba preparándose en su habitación y Wolfram entró "Yuri, quizás deberíamos darnos un baño primero, Luna neesan va a tomarse su tiempo en el baño de todos modos"

Yuri piensa en cómo Luna les había saludado cuando se vieron por primera vez y pregunta "¿Cómo conociste a Luna oneesan?"

Wolfram negó con la cabeza un poco "No cambies de tema, y la verdad es que tampoco estoy seguro. Tengo que preguntarle"

Yuri coge a Wolfram de la mano "De acuerdo, puedo preguntarle después de la cena. Vamos a tomar ese baño"

Cuando llegan al baño privado del rey, Wolfram comienza a sonrojarse porque ha pasado tiempo desde que se bañaron juntos.

Yuri mira a Wolfram "¿Por qué te estás sonrojando? Fue idea tuya en primer lugar"

Wolfram se sonroja aún más "Cállate…" después de unos segundos, susurra "… Te lavaré la espalda"

"¿Qué pasa con esa pausa?"

Se acomodan en el baño y Wolfram se acerca a la espalda de Yuri y comienza a lavar su espalda con el paño lleno de jabón.

Yuri comienza a sonrojarse y cuando Wolfram está terminando, escucha "Te lavaré la tuya también"

"No tienes porqué" y empieza a sonrojarse más.

"Si, tengo, ahora date la vuelta" Yuri no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Wolfram se dio la vuelta pero tiene una pequeña toalla en el regazo y Yuri se da cuenta "Ambos somos chicos, ¿por qué trajiste la toalla al agua?"

Mientras Yuri está lavando a Wolfram, ve que su rostro al completo ha enrojecido, hasta las orejas y empieza a mirar a Wolfram de la cabeza a los pies y se da cuenta de porqué tenía la toalla sobre su regazo y desearía haber traído la suya también.

Siguió lavando a Wolfram por todas partes y extendió la mano hacia la parte de delante, rozando el pezón de Wolfram con la tela.

"Ah" Wolfram dejó salir un extraño sonido y esperaba que Yuri no se diese cuenta "Mm, puedes dejar de lavarme ya, puedo hacer el resto"

Yuri empieza a excitarse más "No, está bien, puedo seguir haciéndolo"

Wolfram se quedó quieto y Yuri lavó el resto de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, esperando conseguir más sonidos de su rubio Adonis.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Wolfram estaba muy callado, así que decidió lavar por sus pezones de nuevo.

En este punto, mientras lava alrededor de su pezón, el trapo cae de su mano y comienza a lavar a Wolfram con sus propias manos.

"Ahhh, mmm, Yuri… espera, para… el trapo se cayó al agua… ahhh"

"Si, lo sé" gira a Wolfram y lo besa apasionadamente.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Wolfram…**

Wolfram pudo sentir los dedos de Yuri a través de la tela, frotando su espalda y empezó a excitarse, le dijo a Yuri que podía seguir lavándose solo pero este se negó. Wolfram siguió intentando protestar, pero, por supuesto, prefirió dejar que Yuri hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero siguiendo haciendo sonidos extraños y se dio cuenta de que Yuri había dejado caer la tela pero todavía le estaba lavando.

En este punto, no puede soportarlo más y le dice a Yuri que pare, pero este le da la vuelta y Wolfram no se preocupa por el trapo o la toalla en su cintura.

Deja que Yuri tome el control de su boca y cuando se da cuenta de que Yuri está también excitado, se pone realmente feliz y se aferra al cuello de Yuri, atrayéndolo hacia sí.


End file.
